Earth-1151
In this alternate universe, Professor Charles Xavier is dead, but his memory lives on through his friend Erik Lensherr, the Magneto. However, when Apocalypse appears and takes over an entire continent, heroes and villains must overcome their differences and ally in order to save the world. The only ones left to face Apocalypse and his Suicide Squad is S.H.I.E.L.D., the Future Foundation, the Thunderbolts, the Justice League, the Teen Titans, and the Avengers. This series is Age of A History The Death of Charles Xavier In 1985, Charles Xavier (1960-1985) and Erik Lensherr/Max Eisenhardt (1962-XX) are young medical students working at a hospital in Israel. While here, a batallion is dispatched into the hospital to capture Sebastian Shaw (1565-1988), a powerful mutant that instigated the events of the Cuban Missile Crisis, who became comatose after an attempt on his life in the 70s. While hiding from soldiers that were executing everyone in their path, Charles and Erik were in the same room as Sebastian Shaw himself. Now, another time, another place, Sebastian would have woken up right now and would destroy the hospital, leaving Charles and Erik the only survivors due to Erik's powers, leaving Erik to go down a dark path of making mutants the dominant race on the planet. However, this is not that place, and Sebastian doesn't wake up. The soldiers break into the room, and prepare to execute a mutant, Erik, himself a mutant, tried to save Sebastian. However, Erik was hit by an unseen soldier, leaving Charles to protect his friend. Finally, Sebastian awakens and destroys the hospital, leaving Erik the only survivor, left to cradle Charles' dead body. Limited Series: Age of A-Outlast 1980s After awakening, Sebastian would eventually be found by Apocalypse. In 1988, Apocalypse and his ally, Mr. Sinister, interrogate Sebastian on what he saw when he woke up, and tells them of Magneto. Afterwards, Apocalypse has Sebastian executed and Apocalypse prepares a war with the world, with him and Mr. Sinister prepare the war by taking over South America. Meanwhile, Erik, now returning to his birthname Max, goes to the New England Countryside and sets up the Charles Xavier School for the Gifted Youngsters, a school made for mutants. 1990s Across the world, regular superheroes arise across the world: Including the Red Tornado (1991-XX), Thor (452-XX), Martian Manhunter (1626-XX), and Wonder Woman (1940-). X-Men: First Class In 1995, Max, going by the superhero name Magneto, recruits mutants Hank McCoy (Beast) (1973-XX), James Howlett (Wolverine) (1869-XX), and Raven Darkholme (Mystique) (1902-XX) to his school. When segregation of mutantkind became horrific, Magneto and his three new recruits formed a superhero team called the X-Men. Limited Series: Age of A-X-Men: First Class 2000s Insert Text Here 2010s Insert Text Here The Final Battle In 2015, Magneto leads the final battle against Apocalypse. Limited Series: Age of A-X-Men: The Final Battle Characters Suicide Squad *Holocaust *War *Death/Gambit *Famine *Pestilence *Sabretooth *Arclight *Shadow King *Vertigo S.H.I.E.L.D. *Nick Fury *Maria Hill *Quake *Taskmaster *Phil Coulson *Black Widow X Men *Daredevil/Nightcrawler *Juggernaut/Colossus *Cyclops *Iceman *Sunfire *Angel *Phoenix *Polaris *Havok *Storm *Shadowcat *Rogue *Psylocke *Dazzler *Jubilee (1995/2005-XX) *White Queen *Armor *Pixie (1995/2005-XX) *Karma *Sunspot *Magik (1995/2005-XX) *Domino *X-23 (1995/2005-XX) *Blink *Firestar *Blob *Pyro *Nocturne (1995/2005-XX) *Quicksilver Future Foundation *Mr. Fantastic *Human Torch *Invisible Woman *Thing *Power Man *Lyja *Ultron *Lizard *Sentinel The Thunderbolts *Plastique *Killer Frost *Poison Ivy *Deadshot *Bane *Harley Quinn *Deathstroke *Green Goblin *Crossbones *Toxie Doxie *Ragnarok *Elektra *Punisher The Avengers *Iron Man *Ant Man *Wasp *Hulk *Captain America *Scarlet Witch *Black Panther *Vision *Captain Marvel *Falcon *Wonder Man *She Hulk *War Machine (1985/1995-XX) *Spiderman (1995/2005-XX) *Stature (1995/2005-XX) *Spider Woman (1995/2005-XX) *Red Hulk (1955/1965-XX) *Venom (1995/2005-XX) *Deadpool (1985/1995-XX) The Justice League *Superman (1985/1995-XX) *Batman (1985/1995-XX) *Flash (1985/1995-XX) *Green Lantern (1985/1995-XX) *Aquaman (1985/1995-XX) *Green Arrow (1985/1995-XX) *Atom (1985/1995-XX) *Hawkman (1985/1995-XX) *Black Canary (1985/1995-XX) *Zatanna (1985/1995-XX) *Firestorm (1995/2005-XX) *Metamorpho (1985/1995-XX) *Power Girl (1995/2005-XX) *Oracle (1985/1995-XX) *Supergirl (1995/2005-XX) The Teen Titans *Nightwing (199X/200X-XX) *Impulse (199X/200X-XX) *Wonder Girl (199X/200X-XX) *Beast Boy (199X/200X-XX) *Raven (199X/200X-XX) *Starfire (199X/200X-XX) *Cyborg (199X/200X-XX) *Terra (199X/2000X-XX) *Superboy (199X/200X-XX) *Miss Martian (199X/200X-XX) *Blue Beetle (199X/200X-XX) *Robin (199X/200X-XX) *Red Robin (199X/200X-XX) *Wiccan (199X/200X-XX) *Hulkling (199X/200X-XX) Category:Realities Category:Fan Fiction Category:Created by Spencerdude95